


The Incident

by kageyama_drama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hide and Seek, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama silently cursed himself -for the thousandth time- for leaving the safe, comfortable oblivion that was his life before the realization that he was in love with his best friend.</p><p>aka: that time the team had a mandatory sleepover in the gym and played truth or dare. </p><p>sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice-Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually writing a chaptered fic! whaaaaat?? i know it's crazy.  
> buckle up and enjoy the ride!
> 
> tumblr --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

Kageyama really wasn't in the mood for this. Especially not after all that had happened that past weekend after their match against a neighboring high school. He needed more time and space to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

However, Suga thought it would be a good "bonding" experience to have a team sleepover. The school had even given him the 'okay' to host it in the volleyball gymnasium and the team was ecstatic about it; well, everyone except Kageyama, that is. 

Friday night approached far too quickly and the entire team was huddled together in the cold outside the gym, impatiently waiting as their captain unlocked the door. The double doors slid open and they all rushed inside. Seeing as this was an unusual occasion- practicing volleyball _not_ the reason for being there- most of the Karasuno team stood around, unsure what to do. Hinata, to no one's surprise, immediately sprinted in the direction of the net and began to assemble it. 

"Kageyamaaa!" The little redhead shouted in his direction. "Come help!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his best friend's unnecessary energy, but quickly joined him in setting up the net.

"Boys!" Suga's voice echoed through the large gym, "If you want to play, that's fine, but we have other activities to do, as well." He sat his black dufflebag on the floor and added with a smile, "Don't get too comfortable!" 

In a matter of a few moments, the whole team had divided themselves into two groups and began a game. 

\---

Hinata let out a victorious screech and jumped ridiculously high into the air as he and Kageyama sank the game point of the final match. Even if it was just a practice game between the team, Kageyama always found it amazingly surreal just how much Hinata trusted him as a partner. In that exact moment, he knew that _that_ feeling was the culprit; the reason why during the previous weekend he began to explore the feelings he had toward the tiny spiker.

Kageyama silently cursed himself -for the thousandth time- for leaving the safe, comfortable oblivion that was his life before the realization that he was in love with his best friend.

"...Uh, it's just a high five..." Hinata's voice broke through the setter's deep thoughts and made him jump. His partner was standing there, hands outstretched.

"Oh!" Kageyama shouted, clumsily slamming his hands into Hinata's. "High fives are lame, dumbass." He muttered afterward, but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

\---

After the team scurried off to eat the dinner that Kiyoko and Yachi prepared for them, they returned to the gym once more. The girls had retired for the night, setting up their sleeping bags in the club room.

"Alright!" Suga announced cheerfully. "I really wanted to play some 'ice-breaker' games, but not the awkward boring ones so-"

"We don't need to break the ice, we've all been on the same team for a year..." Tsuki added under his breath, earning him a death glare from Daichi.

Suga smiled in Daichi's direction and continued. "So, I thought we could make it a little interesting and play Truth or Dare. Nothing brings friends together quite like mild embarrassment and awkwardness!" A few team members groaned, some giggled quietly, and Tanaka stood up.

"Let's do this! I don't have anything to hide!" He puffed his chest out and Kageyama could tell he was restraining himself from ripping off his shirt.

"Alright, Tanaka! You can start us off, then!" Suga responded enthusiastically. The team gathered their sleeping bags and laid them out in a giant circle, all facing the center and their grey-haired leader cleared his throat.

"Okay, a few rules," Suga began, slowly turning 360 degrees to make stern eye contact with each person, "This is just for fun, so nothing too serious or dangerous... Nothing super inappropriate, nothing life-ruining. Got it?" The team nodded in agreement, anxious to start the game. Suga left the center of the circle and perched on his sleeping bag to the right of Daichi. "Let's begin."

Tanaka sat up extra straight and glanced around the circle, plotting his first attack with a smirk on his face. Kageyama’s palms immediately began to sweat as he clasped them together and he tried his very hardest not to make eye contact with Tanaka. He knew that if he did, it would make him more vulnerable, and in turn more likely to be picked.

“Allllright,” Tanaka began, drumming his fingertips together manically, “Suga, truth or dare?” A few members of the team outwardly sighed in relief.

“Truth.”

“Who was your first kiss?”

The room was silent for a few moments and any member of the team could tell there was tension in the air. Suga was usually quite confident and outspoken, so the team was confused and intrigued.

“Was it someone… here?” Nishinoya asked incredulously.

An embarrassed smile graced Suga’s lips and that was all the team needed to hear. Hinata and Noya screeched with excitement, wanting to know all the juicy details, but Kageyama couldn’t help but notice the deep red blush slowly creeping up their captain’s neck. It didn’t take the others long to notice either.

“Daichi…?” Tanaka asked in a soft voice and the rest of the team gasped.

“Yes, we have kissed. Many times,” Daichi’s voice came seemingly out of nowhere.

“Whoaaa!!” Hinata screamed again, bouncing up and down on his sleeping bag. “Are you two...?”

“Yes.” Suga added, intertwining his fingers together with the captain’s proudly.

“Next,” Daichi blushed again and cleared his throat, unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips. The team beamed at the pair as Suga looked around the group for the next victim.

Kageyama managed to settle himself down a bit after their captain and Suga shared their secret, but as the Truth or Dare wheel kept spinning, his anxiety crept back in. After a few other dares like Asahi being dared to run around outside in only his boxers, Noya confessing that _yes, he did indeed have a crush on someone_ and _hell no he wasn't saying who_ , Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones that hadn’t been picked yet. He could only pray that when their turns came, their attacker would go easy on them. He had a bad feeling that wouldn’t be the case though, because the whole team could tell that something had been off between the pair lately.

He glanced over at his best friend and jumped when Hinata was staring back at him. The look on his face was familiar, but just as hard to decipher as the first and only other time he had seen it; right after the incident the previous weekend.

 

 

 


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the flashback chapter where kags thinks he's married to volleyball but realizes that his heart wants something (or someone?!? wink wink) else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, yes, but the next chapter is coming suuuper soon.  
> possibly even later today. ;)
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

~One week before the sleepover~

“Ready to go?” Kageyama asked Hinata, packing up his bag and heading for the door. Without turning around, he could tell from the lack of footsteps that Hinata wasn’t following him.

“Yachi told me you rejected a friend of hers earlier today…”

“She- what?” Was all Kageyama could manage to say.

He and Hinata never really talked about girls. Either way, Kageyama had no idea why girls confessed to him in the first place, but it happened far more frequently than he liked it to. Honestly, he didn’t want them to confess to him at all, ever. He told himself that was because he was focused on volleyball and _only_ volleyball.

“You made her cry, did you know that?” Hinata asked in an accusing tone as Kageyama turned to face him.

“I… Didn’t know that.” Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. “I didn’t mean to. I just don’t like her like that.”

 “I understand that,” Hinata began, crouching down to stuff his jersey into his bag. “But as your best friend-” He grunted, his bag too full to zip easily. “Do you know how often girls come to me to complain about you rejecting them? Spoiler alert: it’s all the time.”

Kageyama’s jaw hung slightly open as he listened to Hinata’s scolding. He had no idea girls came to him about this problem. So maybe the two of them didn’t directly talk about Kageyama’s love life, but Hinata knew damn well what was going on. The taller boy felt exposed and couldn't look his friend in the eye.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“I’ve never even had _one_ girl confess to me and you had five in the past month!” He stood, heaving the giant bag over his shoulder. “All I’m saying is… Why turn them all down?”

Kageyama hadn’t thought much past the ‘volleyball is love, volleyball is life’ excuse until this exact moment and he broke out into a sweat. Surprisingly enough, the answer came to him almost immediately but he knew he couldn’t say it out loud.

“You know, you can tell me anything…” Hinata added quitely, trying to read the other boy's face.

Kageyama stayed quiet and kept his gaze trained on his feet.

“I’m your best friend! Tell me what the heck is going on!” Hinata, quickly growing impatient, stepped forward and took a fistful of his friend’s shirt.

Before Kageyama could control himself, his hands flew up to Hinata’s shoulders and grabbed him forcefully, sending them both stumbling against the club room wall. Hinata took in a sharp breath, dropping his bag on the floor with a thump. Their eyes met, and the taller boy stepped even closer to the redhead, furrowing his brow.

“I… can’t.”

He could feel Hinata’s pulse thumping wildly under his touch. Their faces were so close that Hinata’s warm breath danced across his lips. He shuddered internally and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

“K-Kageyama…” Hinata breathed out quietly. Before he could question any further, Kageyama’s hands were off him, the clubroom door was open, and the dark-haired boy was gone.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn, gymnasiums are freezing at night.
> 
> aka. the cuddling chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i'm really bad at writing super long stuff. i just love getting to the happy ending.  
> oh well, i probably still have one chapter left in me, haha.  
> i hope you've been enjoying this so far.
> 
> tumblr --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

“Hinata: Truth or Dare?” Yamaguchi asked.

The team’s laughter was still subsiding after Yamaguchi’s challenge. Tsuki dared him to sing his favorite song acapella while sexy-dancing. While the performance was hilarious and all, Kageyama had a feeling that Tsuki enjoyed it more than anyone, for whatever reason.

Hinata stared back at Yamaguchi, seemingly un-phased and unafraid. Kageyama looked at his friend and couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. _How was his small spiker so brave?_

Kageyama was shocked –but so, so grateful- when Hinata came to school after their conversation in the club room and acted like nothing had happened. Sometimes, Kageyama even wished that maybe Hinata didn’t realize what he meant during their encounter; he was pretty dense, afterall.

“Dare.” Hinata blurted, clearly trying to act brave in front of the team.

“Okay…” Yamaguchi began, racking his brain for an interesting –and possibly embarrassing- dare. “I dare you to go and… Kiss Yachi!” He exclaimed, quite proud of his choice.

Most of the team squealed and clapped encouragingly; all except Kageyama. He swore to himself that if anyone looked at him too closely, they would see his face turning a sickly shade of green. Hinata immediately flinched at the request and his whole face was engulfed in a red blush.

“But um… She and Kiyoko already went to bed…” Hinata croaked out, his voice being almost completely covered by everyone else’s yelling and clapping.

Knowing what Hinata said in the club room about never being confessed to, it didn’t take Kageyama long to figure out that Hinata had never kissed anyone and was terrified. If Kageyama didn’t feel like puking before, he really did now.

Before Hinata could protest, the rest of the team began to chant, “Do it, do it, do it!” The redhead stared back at them and visibly gulped in fear.

Kageyama had never tried to telepathically communicate with anyone before, but he felt like he was going to burst a blood vessel by how hard he was staring at Suga in an attempt to get his attention. After a few moments, their eyes met and Kageyama had never been more grateful that Suga was one of the most empathetic people on the planet.

“Hey hey hey!!” Suga shouted, shooting an understanding glance in Kageyama’s direction. Up until this point, Hinata was too panicked and scared to notice Kageyama’s reaction at all, much less him trying to help get him out of the dare. “We should stop for the night, anyway! It’s getting late!”

Everyone else groaned in disapproval and began to spread their sleeping bags out around the gym, but Hinata followed Suga’s line of sight straight to Kageyama and stared incredulously. The dark haired boy’s eyes betrayed him and met Hinata’s for a moment before panicking and darting back down to his sleeping bag. He jumped up and joined the others in finding a place on the floor to sleep for the night.

\---

Hinata knew something weird was going on with Kageyama, but as his best friend, he also knew –better than anyone- that the other boy had serious problems sharing his feelings with others.

The gymnasium was now dark and mostly quiet, besides the snores of a few of his teammates, and Hinata couldn’t sleep. _Why did Kageyama jump in and have Suga stop the game?_ Sure, he was scared and didn’t want his first kiss to be on a dare, but he would have been fine. He also knew that he had never imagined his first kiss to be with Yachi, but there were plenty of worse people to kiss.

Hinata’s thoughts began to wander.

To the club room. To Kageyama. To the almost _nonexistent_ space that had been between them. To the shaky “I… can’t” that escaped from Kageyama’s lips.

That last memory sent shivers up and down his spine. It was either that or the fact that it was absolutely freezing in the gym at night; maybe it was a combination of both. He should have packed a few more blankets.

He lifted his head and glanced over to the corner Kageyama had chosen as his own for the night. He was on his side, back facing Hinata, and appeared to be asleep.

Before he could really justify his actions or question himself, Hinata was scrunching up inside his sleeping bag and inch-worming his way across the slippery gym floor. He stopped when he made it halfway to Kageyama and laid back down, checking to see if the other boy and the rest of the team were still sleeping.

Once he knew he was unnoticed, he continued his journey until he was laying right beside his friend; he could hear the quiet inhale and exhale of his breath.

“Kageyama?” He whispered in the quietest voice he had ever used. No response. “Kageyaaamaaaaaaa?” Still nothing.

The silence coming from his friend made him feel more confident in his next decision. He slid himself and his sleeping bag as close up behind Kageyama as he could get, and huddled in for warmth. _I’ll wake up before everyone else and move back_ , he promised himself.

\---

A couple hours had passed since Kageyama had fallen asleep and he woke up, covered in sweat. The gym was still covered in darkness, but something else felt different. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it; that is until he felt a tiny sigh warm the back of his neck. His whole body went stiff.

He slowly turned around to see Hinata cuddled up behind him and he was sure his heart exploded in his chest. His eyes quickly darted around the room to see if anyone else was witnessing this, but everyone else was sound asleep. His eyes made their way back to Hinata and he smiled.

Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from moving even closer to his friend. He inhaled the redhead’s sweet scent and knew that if Hinata was conscious, he would tease him about this for the rest of his life. He shrugged the thought away and tried to just enjoy the moment.

 _It wouldn’t be creepy to move a tiny bit closer, right? Just to keep him warm?_ Kageyama reasoned with himself as he unzipped both of their sleeping bags and snaked his arms around the smaller boy’s body, pulling him as close as he could get. He buried his face in Hinata’s clementine locks and traced light patterns into his arm, soaking up every single moment of contact between them, afraid this was the only chance he’d ever have.

Just then, Hinata stirred.

Kageyama held his breath and ripped his hands away from the other boy, in case he woke up. He scrunched his eyes tightly closed, feigning sleep.

“K-Kageyama?” Hinata half-spoke, half-yawned. The dark haired boy kept his eyes closed and waited. They both stayed silent.

Just when Kageyama thought Hinata had given up and started to fall back asleep, he felt a small hand on his face. Hinata slowly and gently brought both hands up to cup Kageyama’s face and softly brushed his thumbs against his cheeks.

“Thank you for helping to get me out of that dare earlier…” Hinata began, taking in a soft, shaky breath. “The truth is… I’ve never kissed anyone, and I’ve never been confessed to… and it’s never really bothered me before. But last weekend, I realized…” He cut himself off.

“I swear to God if you’re listening, I’m going to punch you…” Hinata tested, watching Kageyama’s face. Kageyama forced himself to stay quiet, to keep his eyes closed. To not smile or move at all. He was trying harder than he had ever tried at anything before.

 His face appeared to be peaceful and asleep. Hinata felt safe enough to continue on.

“When you were being confessed to over and over, I realized… I only want to be confessed to by you.” Hinata studied Kageyama’s face and the entire gym was silent. "... I love you."

 


	4. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama now knows how hinata feels about him
> 
> oh and there's a mouse in the club room
> 
> so that should be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another pretty short one, sorry dudes  
> i looove me some kagehina though *sigh*
> 
> i thought this would be over soon (and it probably will be) but i have a few other ideas so maybe a couple more chapters?? :)  
> hope you're enjoying so far!!
> 
> tumblr --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

“… I love you.” Hinata said breathlessly, still holding Kageyama’s face in his hands. Kageyama’s brain went into overdrive, panicking that this was all just a very realistic, torturous dream and at any moment, he would wake up. All he wanted to do was open his eyes and kiss Hinata so fiercely that they both saw stars, but before he could think any further, the double doors to the gym slid open with a heart-attack inducing bang. What terrible timing.

With a jump, Kageyama’s eyes popped open and instantly met Hinata’s.

“HELPPP!” The two managers shrieked as they stumbled into the gymnasium, waking the entire team. As if the large, empty room couldn’t get any colder, the icy winter air came flooding in behind the girls. “There’s a mouse in the club room!!”

Tanaka and Noya jumped up immediately to rescue the girls and loudly proclaimed that they would make the tiny rodent pay for scaring such pretty girls in the middle of the night. Some of the other team members groaned and begged them to close the door and stop letting all the cold in and Daichi sat up from his sleeping bag next to Suga and groaned when he checked his phone and realized how late it was.

Kageyama and Hinata were still dangerously close but to their relief, no one else had noticed yet. Hinata quickly ripped his hands from Kageyama’s face and shoved himself away from the setter, seemingly embarrassed and terrified of what Kageyama would think. He unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” He announced to no one and anyone at the same time, speed-walking out of the gym and into the cold.

Hinata silently cursed himself for leaving so suddenly and forgetting his coat. It was so cold outside that a few snowflakes drifted silently through the air. The redhead trudged through the dark night and made his way to a side entrance of the school that had been left unlocked for the team to use the restrooms.

Before he made it to the door, he stopped in his tracks, braced his back up against the damp, cold wall of the school and closed his eyes tightly, pressing his palms to his face. He had just told Kageyama that he loved him. That was definitely real; not a dream.

He had meant it, of course, but those thoughts and feelings had terrified him since the moment he realized they were there. He and Kageyama were supposed to be rivals; Hinata vowed –on the day they met- that he would defeat Kageyama someday. And now, they were in freaking _love_.

Well, he was, at least.

He knew Kageyama had some complicated feelings about the whole situation, as explained by the weirdness of their conversation the previous week. But assuming that Kageyama loved him back? That was probably wishful thinking and he-

“Hey,” A voice broke him away from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Kageyama was standing next to him, leaning on the same wall. Hinata’s heartbeat sped up again. “You okay?”

“I’m fine…” Hinata answered him, crossing his arms over his chest to disguise his shivering.

“Here,” Kageyama offered, holding Hinata’s coat in an outstretched hand.

Hinata responded with a small smile as he slipped the coat on and zipped it up, shoving his hands into the pockets. The pair looked down simultaneously and realized that Hinata had rushed out of the gym so quickly that he hadn’t even put his shoes on. His toes looked slightly blue.

“You’re such a dumbass!” Kageyama shouted, and without another word, he scooped the smaller boy up and cradled him in his arms.

“Put me down!” Hinata squirmed in the setter’s grasp.

“No!” Kageyama shouted back, “You’ll get sick out here like this!”

“I don’t care!”

The two of them sat in silence, Kageyama still holding Hinata up off the ground. There was a long pause and they both did their best to avoid eye contact.

From the club room, they could hear Tanaka and Nishinoya screaming bloody murder about the mouse. Clearly the situation was out of control and the two boys were even more terrified of the tiny rodent than the girls had been. Hinata and Kageyama chuckled quietly to themselves, thankful that their silly teammates could break up some of the tension in their conversation.

“I know you heard what I said, before,” Hinata accused in a quiet mumble, “I know you were awake.”

Kageyama struggled with whether he should admit it or play dumb, but the moment their eyes met again, he knew he didn’t stand a chance, “Yeah, I was.”

There was another pause and Hinata swallowed loudly.

“Listen, I don’t expect you to return my feelings or anything,” Hinata babbled, playing with one of the flaps on his coat. “I can give up on you, just give me some time-“

“Why would I want you to give up on me?”

“…Wait, what?” Hinata stared back at him, confused.

“You love me,” Kageyama said in a tone that sounded like a half-question, half-statement.

“Yeah, I do.” Hinata admitted for the second time that night.

“Why would I want you to stop when I love you too?” Kageyama released his hold on the smaller boy so he could look at him face to face, but made sure to place the spiker's tiny, exposed feet on top of his so they didn't touch the ground.

Hinata felt like his heart might actually beat out of control as he stared up at his best friend. The smile that greeted him on Kageyama's face felt like rays of sunshine staring back at him and any doubts Hinata had melted away instantly. The shorter boy eagerly grabbed the lapel of Kageyama's jacket and slammed their lips together happily. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the spiker once more and they felt like the only two people on earth.

Sure, they both had never kissed anyone before, but Kageyama swore to himself that as far as first kisses go, this one was pretty damn memorable.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama really needs to figure out how to kiss Hinata again, and fast.  
> Because, like, damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a super short silly little make-out chapter
> 
> i love these two so much i'm not even sorry
> 
> tumblr --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

Kageyama couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed when their life-changing kiss was cut short, but just the fact that it happened in the first place had him on cloud nine. They were both glad that they hadn’t been caught, but it was definitely a close call when Tanaka came running around the building, still screaming about the unwanted guest in the club room.

The pair was back in the gym with the others; everyone was awake again, thanks to the pesky mouse.

“Mannnn,” Noya whined to no one in particular, “I can’t go back to sleep _now_! Let’s play another game!”

Kageyama was only half-listening to his team argue between going back to bed and figuring out another activity, despite it being 3am and Daichi looking positively exhausted and murderous. Since their earlier events, he wasn’t really able to focus on much else but his redheaded counterpart. Kageyama stole a glance in Hinata’s direction and his stomach filled with butterflies when their eyes met. Hinata was staring, too, and tossed a small, flirty smile in his direction.

“We should play hide and seek.” Kageyama heard the words, but didn’t realize they were coming out of his mouth until they had already been said. All he wanted was to be alone with Hinata again, and this was the first plan he could come up with. The entire group quieted down and stared at him.

“Great idea, Kageyama!” Noya responded, followed by a few other words of agreement from the team. It was pretty obvious that the entire team was shocked by the setter actually wanting to participate in an activity without being roped into it first.

“Start!” Kageyama yelled, grabbing Hinata’s hand and dragging him behind, out of the gym, and into the school.

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked once they were out of sight, “I didn’t expect you to be such a big fan of hide and seek…”

“I’m not.” Kageyama twisted the handle of the storage closet beside the bathroom and pulled Hinata inside.

“Huh?” Hinata asked, clearly just as oblivious as ever.

His confusion didn’t last long as Kageyama’s lips found his once more and pressed them up against the door. A soft, needy noise came from the taller boy and Hinata tried his best to keep up.

“Mmm,” The redhead responded, feeling his heartbeat thumping so loudly that he was sure Kageyama could feel it. “K-Kageya- oh!“  Kageyama’s lips desperately trailed down from Hinata’s lips to his jaw, to his neck.

“You have… No idea…” Kageyama breathed quietly into the skin behind Hinata’s ear, “How long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“M-me too…”

As if in a secret, unspoken agreement, the pair tightened their grip on each other and settled in; they didn’t plan on leaving that closet anytime soon. Kageyama laughed to himself at that thought and the irony of it.

“I… think I could end up liking this more than volleyball…” Hinata sighed, nibbling Kageyama’s ear. The other boy took a shocked step back and looked the redhead in the eye. Hinata snapped out of his state of bliss and realized what he just said.

“Whoa...” Kageyama said, smirking at his partner.

“Um, I mean…” Hinata started, defensively, “I-I didn’t mean it like… You were doing that thing and making me all GWAAH! And-”

“You must really love me, then.” Kageyama responded, giggling at Hinata’s panic and pecking him on the lips quickly.

“You love me, too!” Hinata snapped back, deadly serious. Kageyama brought his hands up to Hinata’s face and held it gently.

“I really do.”


	6. Who Needs Dares, Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welpp, they've been caught. by tsuki and yamaguchi, of all people.
> 
> oh and truth or dare 2.0 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiii think i might be done? idk im sooo bad at finishing things. :/  
> but i LOVE possessive/confident/don't-give-two-shits Kageyama and i couldn't help myself.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> tumblr --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com

The closet door swung open so fast that the pair fell onto the floor before they even knew what was happening.

“K-Kageyama? Hinata?” The confused voice towered over them. Hinata’s eyes found Kageyama - sprawled out on top of him - and then their intruders, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. This was not good.

The pair scrambled to untangle their limbs from each other and stood up to face the other two boys. Kageyama's kiss-swolen lips and the marks that covered Hinata's neck gave them away almost instantly. Hinata knew that there was no other conclusion someone could come to after finding them in this position and gulped. Tsuki spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

“I mean, I knew you guys were ‘the freak combo’ but damn…” The tall blonde teased, followed by a snicker from Yamaguchi.

From witnessing previous –much less intimate- encounters with Tsuki and Yamaguchi, Hinata knew without even looking that Kageyama must be furious and probably a little embarrassed.

“Are we done here?” Kageyama snarled, stepping closer to Hinata’s side and taking his hand. Hinata flinched slightly and moved his confused gaze to focus on Kageyama’s face. He was angry, yes, but also weirdly calm.

Before they were interrupted, Hinata could have bet money that if someone walked in on them or caught them, Kageyama would be mortified, probably call Hinata a dumbass, and deny everything.

“Sure,” Tsuki began again, “You guys won Hide and Seek, for obvious reasons…” Another giggle from Yamaguchi. “So everyone is supposed to come back to the gym.”

\----

The team felt a bit of déjà vu as they reassembled their sleeping bags into a large circle, per Suga’s request.

“Alright, everyone,” Suga yawned, offering a small smile in Hinata and Kageyama’s direction and Hinata blushed. “If you haven’t noticed, it’s now 7am, which means that our night is basically over...”

“Excuse me, Suga,” Tsuki chimed in, throwing an evil glare at Kageyama and Hinata, “We never finished our game of Truth or Dare before bed and it isn’t fair that _some people_  didn’t bond with the rest of the team…”  

Hinata immediately broke out into a sweat when he realized what Tsuki was doing. This was really bad. There was no way that Kageyama was ready for the whole team to know about them, they had just now mustered up the courage to tell _each other_ , much less everyone else!

“Oh, Tsuki, that isn’t necessary-“ Suga began, trying to avoid the awkward situation that began the night before with Hinata.

“Dare.” Kageyama piped up, returning Tsuki’s glare. Tsuki stood up, cracked his knuckles, and like clockwork, Yamaguchi offered a small, teasing laugh. The rest of the team was completely confused as they watched the younger members challenge each other.

“I dare you, Kageyama,” Hinata gulped in scared anticipation of Tsuki’s next words, although he was almost 100% positive he knew what they were going to be, “to kiss Hinata. Right now, in front of everyone.”

The rest of the team tensed up and a few giggled at the idea. Hinata knew he had to do something, say something to get them out of this situation. His panic made him babble, but he told himself that it was better than nothing.

“What? That’s crazy! Why would he-“ Then Kageyama’s hands were holding his shoulders, his lips were pressed against Hinata’s. This wasn’t just an I’ve-been-dared-to-kiss-you peck on the lips, it was verging on make-out territory. It felt possessive.

As much as Hinata’s instincts from their recent kissing session told him to deepen the kiss and keep going, he knew the rest of the team was probably shocked and utterly confused. Before he could think about it any longer, Kageyama pulled away from his lips with a smack and glared back at Tsuki.

“For the record,” Kageyama stated proudly, “I don’t need a dare to do that.”


End file.
